Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-9y}{7} - \dfrac{y}{7}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{-9y - (y)}{7}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{-10y}{7}$